Air conditioning and/or heating ducts are often installed above the ceiling in buildings. The supply and return ducts are generally disposed above the level of the ceiling whether it is a sheet rock (gypsum board) ceiling, or a suspended ceiling or any other type ceiling. These main supply and return ducts usually communicate with the interior of the room through vent assemblies that are supported by the ceiling material or within a framed section of a suspended ceiling. Installing the air duct registers in above described ceiling applications can be very difficult, time consuming and frustrating for the installer.
One problem associated with securing a register to the end of a duct is the securing of the register to the ceiling material or to the suspended ceiling material. One reason for this problem is that ceiling materials such as sheet rock, thin paneling, or plaster are generally incapable of securely holding a fastener which holds the register in place in the ceiling. Over time the ceiling material weakens and eventually breaks apart or splinters.
Another problem encountered is the actual connection of the ductwork to the air duct register. Once the ceiling is in place, the installer is working blindly to connect the end of the duct with the register.